Dragon Slayer dxd
by deacon94
Summary: Haru Dragneel is the last living member of a destroyed clan and the last living descendant of the original dragon slayer, now he is know as mercenary Wyvern he has shaken the three factions with his appearance, Sirzeachs Lucifer hires him for a mission, protect his sister and her peerage. OC made by uub OCXHarem, IssieXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Character Sheet:

Name: Haru Dragneel

Race: Human/ Mage

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Alias: The Wyvern

Appearance: In school wears a modified uniform, wears just a shirt with the sleeves unbuttoned and one part of the shirt hanging out of the bottom from the trousers, outside of school mostly wears a dark black overcoat with a plain white dress shirt underneath and plain black ripped jeans. On contracts Haru wears an all black outfit, black trench coat, combat boots and combat pants and a porcelain mask with a red dragon design on it. Hair colour: Dark black, eye colour emerald green, scar over left eye.

Personality: majority of the time Haru is slightly childish, playful and clumsy, has a large obsession with food and has a large appetite, also slightly perverted but not to an extreme level, on a job he is cold and professional, often coming off as emotionless, has an extreme dislike of killing most likely from his childhood.

Occupation: Mercenary

Loyalty: Himejima family, (currently) Sirzechs Lucifer

Background: Haru is a descendant of the first original dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel for generations his family was famous as being the best Onmyouji in the country, he was brought up to become the heir to the family and succeed to the family business, at age 6 disaster struck, Fallen Angels and a host of Stray Devils led by an unknown leader, assaulted and massacred his family, despite his best efforts Haru was left wounded, leaving a scar across his left eye, but alive, in his final moments the elder of the family used a forbidden spell to teleport Haru away from the compound

Skills:

Marital arts: mostly uses street boxing and brawling in combination with his magic abilities, has decent strength, just below Koneko strength wise, mostly relies on fast attacks and using his opponent's weaknesses to his advantage

Swords: Uses a reinforced wooden rune sword and has some skill with it.

Magic: Dragon Slayer magic (Fire), uses to enhance his physical combat abilities and long to mid range magic attacks , ability to eat fire to heal and replenish his stamina, inherited resistance and adaptability to dragon based attacks for example Albion's Divine Dividing ability would lose its effect the more times it is used on him, Dragon Force a super mode that increases his speed, power and strength to insane heights, can only be used once Haru has enough magic power stored up through eating magic or storing it, premature activation of Dragon Force turns parts of Haru's body dragon like.

Combat smarts: Haru has had years of experience in combat and is adapt of making strategies mid battle and spotting and taking advantage of weaknesses, his unpredictability can knock even the toughest opponents off balance.

High Intelligence: Despite his personality Haru is a literal genius, once he knows his opponents and allies strengths and weaknesses, he can make plans far in advanced, he is infamous for his battle plans and his attitude with making weapons and traps.

Scared Gear: Haru unlocked an unknown Scared Gear call the Gaia Memory or the Grimiore of the World, a literal book of the world it hold all the worlds knowledge and memories and can be accessed only by Haru, the book appears blank however, unless you know what you are looking for.

Traps and Tags: Haru is adapt at making traps, from simple traps ranging from bear traps and pitfalls to complex seals containing spells that when triggered will activate the spell contained within, Haru has also developed rune tags that can be filled with any type of magic in the world, once the tag comes into contact the magic will activate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is deacon94 here with a new fic, this one is wasn't actually my idea, this is actually a request from uub to use his OC in a fic, he couldn't do it for several reasons and asked me if I was interested which I was and after working out the details, here is the first chapter of many, I just hope I do the character justice, anyway you guys know the drill by know, read enjoy and review with your thoughts however serious flames will be deleted on this fic, I can take that on my own fics as they are all my own ideas, however, the both of us worked on the details on this one so you don't like it, then f you simple.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy it Ja Ne**

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Three of them, three stray devils have been razing enough havoc that their duke and former master was desperate enough to hire me to take them out for him, currently they have settled into an old abandoned manor house on the Lower East side of town, they have been picking off any random person unlucky enough to wonder by, officially the story is that they are either missing. The populace likes to say that they have been "spirited away" by the ghosts in the manor house, how I wish that was true, the reality is always more gruesome than what is let on and that is when people like me get called in to clean up somebody else's mess.

My name is Haru Dragneel, but right now in this moment I am Wyvern a mercenary contracted to "deal with the stray trash besmirching my family name" as my employer so kindly put it, nobles always seem to believe that they can do what they want, regardless of the consequences and when the shit hits the fan, they throw their hands up in the air and look either for someone to hang the blame on or hire people like me to deal with it quietly, needless to say these people make up the majority of my employers, I have my targets and my plan is already set, time to go to work.

Outside the manor house

I know these particular strays M.O they use the female member to lure in their prey, often males get snared in the case of a female the female stray will act hurt and act like her friend is being raped in the building, very clever but obvious, for this hunt I need to play the part of the innocent dunder head civilian whose head gets turned at the site of a naked woman gesturing me to "come hither" so to play the part I ditch my work clothes and put on my civilian clothes, nothing fancy just a normal white dress shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and a plain black coat, and sure enough there she is stark naked and giving me bedroom eyes, hook line and sinker now to act the idiot, I look to me left and right looking for anyone else and point at myself the universal idiot way of saying "you mean me?"

She nods her head and motions me to follow her into the building, I follow cautiously, the last thing that I want to happen is to get ambushed from behind, once in the building it is pitch black and I can barely see anything in the darkness, "Hey where are you?" A deep voice answers, "Oh what do we have here, he smells absolutely delicious." Another voice rings out from somewhere to my side, "I agree brother he will make some good eatin, hehehe so who gets first bite?" Finally the female voice answers from my other side, "Hey I lured him here, and I should get first bite!" The deeper voice answers back, "Enough! There is plenty to share so LETS EAT!" In a blur of movement the three Strays burst out of the darkness and they are hideous, one looks like a really bad of attempt to copy the Human Centipede, a long body with lots of feet, no hands and just a torso and face on the top with a really long freaking tongue, the other is smaller but no less ugly if I were to describe it I would say it looks like the love child of an ape on steroids and a lion, a bulky, hairy torso and a smashed in face with a lions lower body, the female is the worst of all, it is the simplest to describe. Giant. Freaking. SNAKE!

"Man you guys are the ugliest mother fuckers I have ever seen." The Strays share a look, of puzzlement? I don't know it is very hard to make out facial feature as there are right now, before the ape/lion thing pounces at me, I jump backwards toward the entrance and make a run for it, I was sorely tempted to stop at the entrance and do the whole Jack Sparrow routine just to piss them off more but no bad idea I seriously need to get moving, every second counts.

As Haru runs from the building the Strays smirk, "I love it when they try to run, get him!" the three chase after him, easily catching up to him on the street, Haru looks back and smirks, 'All according to plan' the Snake hisses as she swings her tail around and tries to swipe Haru into a nearby building, Haru sees it coming from on the fringes of his vision, he rolls on the ground narrowly getting under the incoming tail, the Snake hisses furiously, "Stand still you little midget and let me already!" A tick mark forms on Haru's forehead and pulses, he grits his teeth and runs faster, looking back he realizes that they are going to catch him before he can lead them to the site, smirking as a plan comes to him, he jumps out of the way of a massive fist from the Ape and throws three little white balls at the Strays, as soon as they hit, they explode into a white plume that has the Strays blinded and coughing, Haru takes advantage and runs on.

Clearing the smoke out of their faces the Strays thrash about and tear after their prey, they track his scent and smirk, he has run into a dead end, they turn the corner and there he is banging on a warehouse door trying to get in, they circle him and cut of all routes of escape, they have him trapped. The leader slithers forward and a serpentine grin spreads on its face, "Any last words human." Haru looks down and a hidden smirk forms on his face, "Yeah I do, Boom!" With a snap of his fingers the ground underneath the Strays lights up and forms three blood red runes, before they can even contemplate the meaning, the runes explode violently, vaporising the Strays from existence, leaving only Haru standing in the middle of a pile of ash, Haru's smirk widens, pulls out a cigar and uses one of the burning embers on the ground to light it, inhaling deeply Haru smiles, "I love it when a plan comes together."

As Haru starts to walk away, another light appears behind him, turning around quickly and igniting his fists with his flames Haru's eyes widen with shock, standing before him is a beautiful woman, wearing a blue maid costume, Haru is no fool he knows who she is, 'The Strongest Queen' Grayfia, Queen to one of the 4 Satans and one of the most powerful devils in existence, 'Shit I don't stand a chance against her but I am not going down with a fight a least.' Grayfia looks around her and notices the ash piles, "Huh nice, neat and tidy execution and minimal damage down with minimum loss of life, you are everything they say you are Wyvern."

Haru remains cautions and keeps up his professional attitude, "You've heard of me then?" Grayfia nods unblinking before stepping forward, Haru instantly jumps back and prepares an attack, Grayfia holds her hands out in front of her, "Relax Wyvern, I did not come to fight, in fact just the opposite, your reputation has caught the attention of my Master and he has a job for you should you be interested that is?" Haru cocks an eyebrow at the offer, 'Ok the Strongest Queen appears out of nowhere after me completing a routine clean up job, yeah right no job is every routine, it is when everything is going to plan is when shit hits the fan, but what do I do, she is way out of my league and if I refuse she might take offence and act to defend her Masters honour, on the other this job is probably important and most likely risky, I am stuck between a rock and hard place on this one, but I'd rather go through a horde of Strays that fight Grayfia so my choice is made', "Alright I'm interested, lead the way."

Grayfia has a ghost of a smile on her face as she grabs the young man by the shoulder and teleports them both to the Underworld.

Sirzech's Castle

Grayfia and Haru are teleported in a large meeting hall completely decorated and with a few maids running around putting the finishing touches to several large dinning tables, Haru looks a bit green as he grabs the nearest chair to steady himself, he glares at Grayfia, "Never do that again without warning me first ok" Grayfia smiles slightly before regaining her cold attitude, "Come, my Master is waiting for you." Grayfia leads Haru through the halls of the castle, the place is huge, the hallways alone would be able to hold an entire classroom in them, finally they arrive at a set of tall, heavy oak doors, Grayfia pushes them open and motions for Haru to go in, "Wyvern is here my Master as you commanded." A figure in a ornate chair at the far end of the room gets up and walks into the light, revealing Sirzechs Lucifer, the current Lucifer and Super Devil, his very presence sends shivers up Haru's spine, every instinct and cell in his body is standing at attention simply by being in the same room as this man.

The man devil in question has long crimson hair, wearing midnight black armour and green eyes, he looks serious, he gets closer and grabs Haru by the shoulder, "So you're the Wyvern that has been making an impression on all the factions lately then?" Haru gulps and nods his head, Sirzechs smirks at the humans obvious nervousness and lets up on the killing intent he had been pushing out since he walked through the door, grabs both his shoulders and smiles, "Hey now I don't bite, lighten up Wyvern, I asked you here to do a job only you can do for me." He gestures for him to sit down in a chair on the opposite his own.

"What kind of job is it?" Sirzechs smiles widely, "It is a bit different than your usual jobs however depending on events it will require your unique skill set" He rummages around in his armour and brings out a picture, the picture details a young woman with the same crimson hair and teal green eyes wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform, "This is my little sister Rias Gremory, current heir to the Gremory family, she currently has only three peerage members and is in her second year at the Academy, your job Wyvern is to be a bodyguard for her, unlike others however you will be protecting her from the shadows."

Haru looks critically at the photo and raises an eyebrow, "Surely if she is an heir to the family she is a powerful devil, plus she has the beginnings to peerage and if she is anything like you, she will only turn strong warriors for her peerage." Sirzechs laughs at his statement,"Haha that is true, however, I worry about her constantly and this is just reassurance and when I said that you are perfect for this job it is because of your uniqueness, you are human no question about that and you are also the same age as my little Ria-tan so you can be closer to her than any bodyguards I could send, but don't get to close, if I find out you spoiled my little Ria-tan I will-"

Before Sirzechs can finished Grayfia appeared behind him and whacked him over the head with a frying pan, leaving a large painful bump on the devils head, she looks at Haru with an extremely embarrassed and apologetic at least it looked like that, she was still pretty much an expressionless mask apart from her eyes, she bows low, "I apologise for my Masters behaviour Wyvern-san." Haru just waves his hands in the air, "No no it is alright, im sorta used to that kind of behaviour hehehe." Grayfia cocks an eyebrow at that but other wise walks back to her position behind Sirzechs.

Sirzechs still rubbing his bump, "Grayfia-chan~ that hurt." Haru sweatdrops,' This guy is meant to be _the_ most powerful devil in the world?' Sirzechs smiles at Haru, "So Wyvern will you take the job?" Haru looks at the picture again and wonders about the job on the one hand it should be easy, protecting a high class devil that more or less can take care of herself plus has a peerage to back her up should things get out of hand on the other there is something that Sirzechs isn't telling him and he doesn't like it, "You say you want me to keep to the shadows, which means you don't want her to find out that you hired me to babysit her correct?"

Sirzechs looks shocked both at the young mans, deduction and the term he used, he was caught off guard thinking that this man was just another dumb mercenary, "Yes you are correct, your point is?" Haru's face remains blank, giving nothing away, "If I must reveal myself, what should I say or do, this woman looks smart and will easily see through a lie." Sirzechs smile gets even wider, 'I have defiantly found a jewel in the rough here, not only is he powerful but smart too', "Simple you are going to be transferred into her class anyway, I have made sure of that so that is one thing covered, if you reveal your "talents" in front of her or her peerage make sure it is for a good reason, under no circumstances are you to reveal that I hired you. Is that understood?"

Haru smiles, "Sirzechs you have a deal, I'll babysit your little sister, there is matter of contract length and payment however as well as the fact that I am going to need somewhere to live while on this job." Sirzechs smirks, 'Clever he is going to milk this for all it is worth, I don't know whether to be impresses or pissed at him', "Alright this contract will last until you and Rias graduate, if you wish to continue the contract then I will be happy to extend it, as for payment, I will be sending you monthly instalments of 50,000 yen every month, as for a place to live, I have procured a house for you, all expenses are paid by me."

Haru smiles,' this is a good deal, the pay could be better but then again it is just a bodyguard detail, but the benefits are definitely worth it', Sirzechs you've got yourself a bodyguard, pleasure to be working for you." Sirzechs smiles and shakes Haru's hand, "Excellent, I will expect monthly status reports, Grayfia or one of my other servants will be delivering your pay so just give a verbal or written report to them and they will relay it to me." Haru nods, "Now Grayfia here will take you to your house, you will find that it is fully stocked and equipped and I took the liberty of providing you with an Academy uniform."

Haru looks a little worried about that little bit, 'How the heck did he know my size to order me a uniform, I better be more careful if this idiot has been spying on me' Grayfia grabs Haru by the shoulder and teleports them away from the castle, leaving Sirzechs in his study, 'That boy is going to be very interesting'

Haru's house

In the living room, an ice blue seal shines on the floor and both Grayfia and Haru step out, Haru look slightly less green than his first time teleport although still didn't stop him from glaring daggers at Grayfia for the unexpected teleportation, 'Stupid devils and their fancy teleportation seals', Grayfia looks over the young man and examines him,' hmm a bit shorter than other men, although that definitely hasn't stopped him from building muscle, he does have a good amount of it, he is trained, smart and his looks aren't too bad either in fact he is quite attractive, he is certainly going to leave an impression that is for sure', "Do you need a tour of the house or will you be fine on your own?"

Haru turns to look at Grayfia,' damn it is still hard to get a read on her, it is nearly impossible to tell what she is thinking or feeling. She is very good at remaining a blank emotionless canvas, I would not do well against an opponent like her even if she wasn't the Strongest Queen in existence', "No I should be fine Grayfia-san you can go back to Sirzechs." Grayfia nods and casts the teleportation seal again, before leaving she turns around, "You will find the uniform in your bed on the second floor, it was good to make your acquaintance Wyvern-san" Haru holds up his hands and offers a handshake, "Haru Dragneel, Grayfia-san."

Looking down at his hand, Grayfia shakes his hand and nods before leaving in a flash of light, 'now then lets explore my new home.' The house was a simple two story house, painted white on the outside and had a modern look, surprising since a devil bought it, they usually go for the old style Victorian or Feudal Japanese style homes, four bedrooms, a large living room complete with TV and furniture, a kitchen with everything you could possibly want and more, fully stocked fridge and freezer, the basement however was the best bit, had a custom built freaking swimming pool and gym built under the house, 'Damn I gotta thank Sirzechs for this, he could have just stuck me in an apartment but this is even better than anything I could have hoped for'

Upstairs in the bedroom however, there is a slight problem, Haru is staring down at the monstrosity of a uniform for the Academy, 'Two words; Hell no' "Ok the jacket is a freaking no way in hell am I wearing that, the shirt is okay, I can just unbutton the top buttons and the sleeves and the trousers are good as for the ribbon; FUCK NO that shit is binned!" Haru flops onto the bed, feeling the need to sleep become unbearable he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

_Fires burning.. screaming all around me… running, run away from the monsters, mother needs me, "HARU RUN!" turning mother yelling, suddenly halted, a light spear piercing her chest a Fallen one lifting her effortlessly, a cruel smirk on his face… HARU!_

"Ahhh!" Haru wakes up in a cold sweat, his heartbeat racing and gulping for air, his eyes begin to shed tears as the memories of that night continue to haunt him, even in his dreams, he isn't safe from them, "When will these nightmares stop, when will these memories stop haunting me!" Haru buries his face in his hands and cries openly, his emotions wrecked from reliving the experience every night for the past 10 years, getting up he touches the scar over his left eye a constant reminder of that night etched on his face, he wipes his tears and puts on his modified uniform, opting to simply carrying the jacket under his arm, if anyone asks he'll say it is too warm to wear it.

Kuoh Academy

Haru is standing at the main gate, checking out the building, he whistles in appreciation, 'Wow they must have spent a fortune on this place, this place practically radiates high class education, everything is damn beautiful, but then again it used to be an all girl school so it is no wonder everything look so neat and proper, ah well can't stand here all damn day, lets get to work'

As Haru walks up the pathway, he is surrounded by muttering and whispering students gossiping about him;

"Hey he's cute is he new or something?

"He better not turn out to be another pervert"

"Great another freaking pretty boy."

"I wonder if I asked him out, would he say yes?"

Haru sweatdrops and quickens his pace, he really isn't used to being the centre of attention, 'Ok first stop Student Council office to get the class schedule and introduce myself, wait ah crap I don't know my way around, I better ask someone, hmm he'll do' "Hey em you there, can you tell where the student council office is, I'm kinda new here and don't know my way around yet."

The boy that Haru called out to stop and turned around, a blonde haired boy with baby blue eyes and wearing the full uniform, "Sure by the way my name is Yuto Kiba, what's yours?" 'Right this is Japan, they give their family names first, it has been a while since I have been back here' "Dragneel, Haru nice to meet you Yuto-san."

The two boys trade small talk back and forth before they reach the student council office, "Well here it is Dragneel-san, I'll see you around, and you should drop by the kendo club if you are interested." Haru shakes Kiba's hand, "Heh sure Yuto-san I might just do that, see you around." Haru slides the door open and walks into the student council room, right in the middle of a meeting, 'Oh shit' "Uh sorry for interrupting, I looking for the student council president?"

A girl with midnight black hair, glasses and violet eyes stands up and walks toward me, 'ok she is hot but looks like she has one major stick shoved up her ass' She stops and looks me up and down , as if she is judging me, "Well what are you here for?" A snappy attitude as well, "I here to get my class schedule and a map of the school." She smiles a little and walks back over to her desk and takes two sheets of paper from her desk drawer and hands them to me, "Here and for future reference it is good manners to knock before entering a room, mister?"

Haru smiles, "Dragneel, Haru, miss?" She smiles more, "Shitori, Sona, nice to meet you Dragneel-san now can you kindly leave and get to class, you interrupted an important meeting." I can tell that I am going to be seeing her around, I kind of like her, "Of course, Shitori-san, nice to meet you."

Haru walks away and shuts the door, 'Heh she really thinks that I wouldn't research all the devil territories near this Academy, she is interesting the heir to the Sitri family and little sister to the current Leviathan Serafall Sitri, this school is getting more and more interesting.'

Classroom 2A, my classroom, I'd better get this over with quickly, Haru knocks on the door and the response to "Come in" sounds from behind the door, Haru enters and walks in, trying his best to ignore the curious looks from the class, the teacher looks at him for a little bit before recognising him, "Ah you must be the new transfer student, well go ahead and introduce yourself son." 'I'll show you to call me son you old fart' Haru bows toward the class and smiles, "My name is Dragneel, Haru pleased to meet you all, I hope we all get along."

The teacher smiles, "Very good Dragneel-san, take the open seat down at the back next to Himejima-san." "Ok sensei", 'wait, did he say Himejima? There is no way that is possible?" As Haru walks toward his seat, he locks eyes with the girl in the seat to his right, beautiful violet eyes, long black hair tied in a low ponytail, a very considerable bust and a smile that would melt any mans heart, but all Haru was thinking, 'Ah fuck it is her, Akeno-chan.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter guys, on a little note on how I do things, when a character introduces either themselves or someone else for the first time to somebody it will be in the Japanese way, family name first then their first name, after that it will all be in first names just to avoid confusion, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Old friends, new friends and the old enemy

'Fuck my life' Haru is currently sitting through a boring lecture on some math equation that he had knew back front and sideways years ago so he is doing what all bored people do in the middle of a classroom, spacing out and ignoring all external life, although his mind was far from blank, 'Crap crap crap, I haven't seen Akeno-chan in years and this isn't the best of times for a freaking union, even if she didn't recognise me, I said my goddamned name in front of the whole class, ok don't panic, you are just in the say room with a girl you haven't seen or spoken to in years and last time you saw her, she was in tears begging you not to leave her, a year later her mother is murdered and her father pulls a disappearing act everything is just fine, yeah right who I am fucking kidding I am royally screwed!'

'Yeah this is just bloody perfect, god must really hate me, ok what to do, think Haru what are your options, option 1 try to rekindle friendship, option 2 stay as far away as possible, yeah right you sit right beside her no way that is going to happen, option 3 pretend you don't know her, not likely that would just end up backfiring too many things can go wrong with that, option 4 keep up the façade of being a regular human student, with Akeno being a half breed she probably won't want to draw attention to me.'

'Ok I have my options so which one to pick, option 4 sounds good, I can blend in with the students and it will make my mission easier, at the same time, I cant deny that I have missed her, fuck I am stuck between a rock and a hard place.' "Dragneel-san can you please answer the question on the board, Haru looks at the equation, smirks and answers the question perfectly with a bored tone to his voice, something that everyone notices, "Um correct, just pay more attention in class please." "Sure thing sensei."

Lunchtime

As the bell rings, I try to grab my lunch and leave, I say try because as soon as the bell rings I am assaulted by every guys worse nightmare a horde of ravenous fan girls, 'I have only been here for a day, how the fuck do I have fan girls already?!', Haru did what any guy would do in his position, run like a little bitch to avoid getting raped by rabid fan girls something Akeno found very amusing as he ran out of the classroom, Haru spends the majority of the lunch hour running all over campus trying to get away from the horror of the fan girl, he eventually runs to the roof and slams the door shut, breathing heavily, a voice calls out from behind him, "I believe I told you it was polite to knock on a door, rather than just barge in Dragneel-san?"

Haru turns around and there she is Sona Shitori and her vice president, Tsubaki another rather beautiful girl with long black hair and wears glasses,' ok is this school just made up of beautiful and smart women, I cant decide whether I'm in heaven or hell', "I believe you did Shitori-san however last time I wasn't being chased by rabid fan girls trying to do unspeakable things to my body." As he finishes that sentence Haru shivers at the very thought of it happening.

Sona and Tsubaki frown at his words but that soon fades for pity, Sona pinches her forehead in frustration, "Yes you aren't the only one with that problem, they are constantly harassing Yuto Kiba as well, it is becoming a real problem." Haru shoots Sona a deadpan look, he added with a sarcastic tone "Really I hadn't noticed" which Sona didn't appreciate one bit judging by the huge tick mark on her forehead, Haru decides to annoy her a little bit more, "So aside from getting a restraining order put on oh about more than half the school is there anything that can be done about this?"

The tick mark doubles in size and the teacup in her hand beings to noticeably shake from her anger, Haru smirks at her reaction but before anybody can say anything a loud scream from below the building grabs their attention, "Kyaaa Perverts!" Haru and Sona run to the end of the roof and look down to see a large crowd of seriously pissed off girls running after three boys armed with assorted weapons, the three apparent perverts get caught and get the living daylights beaten out of them.

Haru flinches as each blow is landed especially when one of the boys gets his balls stomped and struck with a kendo sword after watching the torture for several minutes he pales and turns to Sona and in a very weak voice says, "I'm guessing this is a usual thing around here judging by your expression?" Sona face palms at his question and groans, "Unfortunately yes that was the Perverted Trio and no doubt I am going to be yet again answering complaints from the kendo club and the female population about them."

Haru grimaces, "Ouch sounds like being Student Council President isn't all it is cracked up to be." Sona cocks an eyebrow at his strange comment but decides to drop the matter in favour of returning to her almost quiet lunch before the "ruffian" interrupted them, Haru scratches the back of his head in a nervous gesture, "Ano sorry but do you mind if I join you? I wouldn't normally ask but I really want to have my lunch in peace and quite and not getting raped would be an extra bonus in my book as well."

Sona and Tsubaki look at the young man shocked, they hadn't expected him to ask so politely however they had to relent after all who would turn him down knowing what would most likely happen to him as soon as he left the roof, so they gestured for him to sit down and to their surprise he brought out a massive bento filled to the brim with meat and some vegetables for side dishes, Haru cocks any eyebrow at their stunned looks and shrugs his shoulders, "What I like meat, is that a problem?"

Sona and Tsubaki were left stunned when he started to eat all the meat in his box at a measure pace while keeping up conversation with them both, despite his appearance something Sona was particularly pissed about and tried to scold him over but he quickly shut her down before the words left her mouth, "Oh I know that look, you are going to comment on how I modified my uniform and it is against school rules right?" Sona nods her head and opens her mouth to answer back just to have Haru interrupt her yet again.

"Before you say anything this outfit isn't against the school rules, I read the handbook cover to cover and nowhere does it say that it is against the rules to modify the uniform for sake of comfort, in fact it clearly states in page 8 line 27 the uniform should always consist of the provided school shirt, jacket and pants, nowhere does it state how they are to worn and as for the tie and ribbon those are stated as optional articles on the line below.

I have just taken it to a more drastic degree than most people because frankly this uniform is a freaking piece of crap, it is fine for girls but for boys it is freaking hideous and makes us either look like posh brats or stuck up asses both of which I refuse to be known as."

Sona and Tsubaki were left slacked jawed as the young man finished his meal and wiped his mouth, just then the bell to signal the end of the lunch period rang, "Good day to you Shitori-san, Shinra-san maybe we could do this again some time." With that Haru walked away and exited from the rooftop all the while smirking, '_I wonder if they will catch it, apparently the Sitri heir is something of a genius so I expect that she will notice right away.'_

On the rooftop both the girls were quickly packing away their little picnic in order to get back the Council room and back to the huge amount of paperwork and reports that have no doubt piled up in the space of a few minutes, however something was bothering Sona slightly about the new transfer student, something that he had said didn't sit right with her and she was trying to figure out what exactly it was that her mind was ringing alarm bells about when suddenly she froze in place, her eyes wide with realisation, '_Wait, how did he know Tsubakis' family name, we never told him it? Who the hell is he, he is obviously no ordinary transfer student, and he will bear watching in the future.'_

Haru makes his way to his next class, History one of the most boring subjects for Haru, he isn't concerned with the past in his opinion it should stay in the past and he is only concerned with the future, still he can't exactly skip class not after having lunch with members of the Student Council so he kind of snookered himself into that one.

He goes to his seat and plans to lie down and catch some sleep if he can during the lesson, when suddenly the atmosphere in the class turned sour very quickly. The Perverted Trio had arrived and as usual were creeping on every girl in the room , the creep in the glasses boosted he could accurately tell a girls three sizes just by looking at them and aimed to prove it fortunately a kendo club member whacked him over the head for the attempt, the other was just plain looking at every single girl in the room and blowing steam out of his nose, the last one was boosting about his new girlfriend to the shock of the other two, who then proceeded to pound him into the ground for his "betrayal"

Haru lightly laughs at their antics however he suddenly stops and sniffs the air, '_That brunette who was boosting about a girlfriend has a strong scent, it smells of magic and if I'm not mistaken I think I smell a Fallen Angels scent on him, they always smell like either crows or ravens, I had better follow him for a while hopefully it is nothing but I can't let this kind of thing go without investigating.'_

Haru decides to follow Issei for a couple of days and that meant in school as well so he did the best thing possible to help in following him, he goes up to the perverts and offers his hand to Issei, "Hyodo-san right, I'm Dragneel Haru, nice to meet you." This action of course immediately put Haru on the blacklist of all female students in the Academy, every single girl that was eyeing him like a piece of candy suddenly had a look of disgust and turned away.

Haru seeing this wept anime tears and started to shake Issei's hand more vigoursly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you just saved my ass." Issei and his friends looked angry and shocked at the same time at the new student who just came up and started to weep and shake his hand, worse he was that pretty boy that had girls over him at lunch time, however his words shook them a little. Issei in particular seemed confused.

"Why are you thanking me?" Haru smiles, "You just saved my ass from the horror of the fan girl I can't thank you enough you are my friend for life!" Issei just smiled a little not knowing what the hell was going on but just decided to go with the flow while the other two were crying over a pretty boy complaining over being chased by pretty girls all the time.

Haru kept close to Issei and listened to his views on well more like his obsession with girls tits, Haru for the most part just nodded his head while silently agreeing a little, (he's a hot blooded teenage guy for crying out loud) but his interest was peeked once Issei started to go into details about his new girlfriend Yuma Amano. Haru listens intently about the girl and finds several things odd, a girl from another school falls in love with a strange boy that walks across the bridge all the time? That is just too coincidental to be real.

Haru makes the decision to follow Issei on his date tomorrow and says goodbye to him and the other two once schools out.

Haru gets ready to follow Issei around while he is on his date; he dresses in a casual look a plain black t-shirt with denim jeans and some plain dress shoes, as he is getting ready he plans out what he is going to do ahead of time, he had asked Issei what he had planned and had given him a few tips, "Take her to the movies and for gods sake ask her a bit about herself, get to know her and what she likes before picking a movie or a gift Issei."

By giving Issei tips and asking what he was planning to do Haru ha effectively got Issei's route of the date all planned out all he has to do is watch from a distance and if possible get close to confirm his suspicions. The plan is set now it is time to execute it. Operation start.

Haru watches from a small alleyway as Issei waits at the town square, he watches and sees the girl in cosplay had Issei a leaflet, in the brief moment Haru sees the seal on the leaflet, '_Looks like the Fallen aren't the only ones after him, looks my target herself is after him, most likely she wants to either turn him into a devil and add him to her peerage or kill him if his power is too dangerous, there's "Yuma"._

Yuma was a very beautiful girl with an amazing figure and a face that just screamed cute it was easy to see why Issei would have accepted going out with her even if he wasn't a major pervert; they exchange words and walk off to start the date.

Haru follows them in the shadows and when he couldn't walked in plan sight and snuck glances at the couple, rule number one don't stare at your targets their senses will tell them they are being stared at. Finally Haru sees an opportunity.

He sees the couple about to enter the movies and bumps into Issei on purpose, "Oh sorry about that.- Issei! Oh shit I really am sorry man I didn't see you there." Haru picks Issei off the floor scratching the back of his head in his usual awkward gesture, Issei looks up at the man that bumped into him and once he realizes who it is smiles

"No problem Haru-san. Oh I forgot to introduce you, this is my girlfriend Amano Yuma, Yuma-chan this is Dragneel, Haru he just transferred to my school this morning." The girl "Yuma" looks at me critically, examining me before she smiles and holds out her hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you Haru-san."

'_Her energy. She is defiantly a Fallen Angel now I just have to figure out what the hell she wants with Issei, this mystery is slowly coming to the close.'_ Haru and Issei exchange some small talk before Haru walks off his suspicions confirmed, now it becomes a game of wait and see, Haru stalks the couple throughout the day, although he knows that Issei is a massive pervert he does think that he is a little misjudged, from what he can see from this date Issei is actually a pretty decent guy even if the date is kind of bland, Issei does his best to make sure his date is having fun and keeps his perverseness to a minimum.

Finally the day started to end and the young couple decided to walk in the park, Haru follows behind and waits, he sees that the park is abandoned of all life except Issei and Yuma, his instincts are screaming an alert, soon after Yuma closes into Issei and with his enhanced hearing Haru hears what she whispers in his ear, "Can you die for me?"

The sun goes down leaving the park in darkness and Yuma transforms into a very skin tight outfit that looks to have come straight out of an S&M shop and revealing her black angel wings, '_I knew it, I knew she was a Christ dammed Fallen Angel and she's gona kill him, fuck my cover this is more important, I'm not about to stand by and let one of these fuckers kill anybody else.'_

As the now revealed Fallen Angel who calls herself Raynare charges a light spear and throws it an inhuman speed toward Issei, Haru breaks cover and tackles him to the ground barely making it in time; the spear soars above his head and slices his cheek before burying itself into the ground.

Raynare looks at the scene with distaste and pure disgust, "Well looks like your little friend here saved you Issei-kun too bad now he has to die as well, I cant allow witnesses after all." Haru's mind races with ideas and strategies to counter and beat Raynare but one thing is in the way, Issei.

Haru grabs Issei and drags him up onto his feet, slaps him across the face and screams at him, "Issei run, go I'll hold her off, run to the school, go to the old building and find Rias Gremory, she will keep you save, GET MOVING RUN!"

Issei jolts out of his shock and runs looking back at Haru and swearing to himself to get help for him, Haru stares up at the floating form of Raynare a sneer on his face, "You should have left Issei alone you ugly ass crow." Raynare's eyes widen at the insult before rage takes over and she starts charging yet another light spear.

Haru's eyes narrow to slits as he watches the incoming spear with mock boredom, he sidesteps casually letting the spear impact just to the side, looks up at Raynare and in a monotone voice says, "Is that it? That is all you can do throw those slow ass spears again and again?"

"Urgh, Shut up you pathetic little monkey and just die already!" Raynare shoots off more spears, one after another at Haru who dodges them all with barely any effort at all, looking bored the whole time, Haru smirks, "I guess it _is_ all you can do, so pitiful and here I actually expected a threat and all I get is a little grunt ah well at least I can add this to my fee."

Haru takes his hands out of his pockets and looks Raynare dead in the eye, "I really hate those ugly wings of yours crow but you know you aren't the only one with wings, now its my turn little crow." Haru closes his eyes for a few seconds, when he opens them his eyes contain a fire in them burning behind his irises, the same flame erupts out of his hands and the bottom of his feet.

Haru dashes at toward Raynare who flies upward and fires off another volley of spears, Haru dodges all of them easily, this time not just simply sidestepping, he dodges and then dashes forwards, each time getting closer to Raynare as soon as he is right underneath her, the flames underneath his feet erupt outward as he jumps propelling him upward and above Raynare who looks on in shock, Haru twists in the air, faces her and builds up flames in his mouth.

**Fire Dragons Roar!** Haru blasts the fire out of his mouth aimed directly at Raynare who tries to fly out of the way, the blast blows past her but catches her wing burning it badly and making her lose control and crash into the ground.

Raynare stands back up ignoring the pain in her wing and readies another spear, Haru however remains airborne the flames underneath his feet continue to erupt every few seconds keeping him in the air, he hands stretched to the sides to provide a method of steering himself in the air, in midair Haru is at home, up here he can see everything and plan everything, up here he is unmatched.

Raynare throws spear after spear at the airborne human thinking he cant possibly dodge them he did on the ground, he proves her wrong up the air his agility is even more impressive, using minute burst of flames he change direction and boost away in a burst of speed from his feet, it is nearly impossible to hit him while airborne, Haru smirks, he is in his element and now it was time to finish his prey.

Stopping upright in the air, Haru makes a fist with his right hand and charged his magic there before shooting it out of his fist, **Fireball!**, the literal ball of flame travels faster than a light spear and strikes Raynare dead centre, exploding on contract with her. The explosion kicks up a lot dust, in the middle of the dust Raynare throws another spear at Haru while still blinded by it, it misses by a mile.

Haru cocks an eyebrow, '_she survived a direct hit from my Fireball spell? She has some potential after all, this might have been fun and I have bought enough time for Issei to get away, now it is time to get serious.'_

Haru straightens up and cups his hand outward and gathers more magic into his palm; shaping it to his whim before throwing the shaped fire at Raynare, in midair the flames take a very dangerous shape, **Dragon Flame Bombs! **

The tiny little bombs fly through the air and land in front of Raynare who looks down in shock, in a less than a second the bombs go off in a massive explosion that sends Raynare hurtling across the ground to the other side of the park and crashes into a park bench, her clothes and skin heavily scorched and her barely conscious, Haru lands near her and grins in enjoyment and mentally steels himself for his next actions.

He leans down to eyelevel with her and forms a small flame in front of her face, "Listen to me right now crow, if you don't answer all my questions truthfully I will burn every inch of your body until I get what I want, and I frankly don't care if I kill you in the process, so convince me not to kill you and I'll let you live. Now why don't you start singing a little song for me, my dear little crow.

Occult Research Clubroom

Rias and her peerage were currently sitting around in the clubroom listening to Koneko's report of Issei's date with "Yuma", all of them were a little on edge especially Rias once Koneko told them that once them got to the park, a barrier prevented her from getting anywhere near their location, Kiba asked the much needed question, "Boucho what do we do?"

Rias looks up at her Knight and grimaces,"Nothing, we can't do anything to interfere otherwise we risk starting another war, my familiar managed to give Issei a summoning circle earlier, I just hope his will to live and greed is enough to summon me otherwise I won't be able to save him."

Just then every devil heard shouting coming from outside in the corridor, the doors burst open and a very much out of breath and shell-shocked Issei bursts into the room panting and stammering.

Kiba goes over and lends Issei a hand in standing up straight and tells him to calm down and catch his breath, the others looks shocked at his appearance in their clubroom, once Issei gets his breath back he stammers out.

"You.. You've got to help him… Haru-san is still at the park… He stayed, told me to run here… Please she's going to kill him." At this new information every devils eyes go wide in shock not only is Issei alive but is asking for help as well, Rias recovers enough to ask him, "Why did you come here Issei?" Issei looks up franticly, "Haru-san told me to run here, said you would protect me?"

Rias's eyes go wide in shock and confusion as did every other devil at the implications of what Issei just said, Haru a new transfer student, a simply normal human had told him to come to the ORC when he only transferred in and shouldn't even know about the club yet? What is going on?

Just then every devil went on alert, two more magic signatures were in the building and were heading right for them, the doors opened again and in came Haru dragging a smoking and burnt Raynare behind him, he stops in front of them looks around and settles his gaze on Rias before unceremoniously tossing Raynare in front of her, "Now then you, tell them exactly what you told me, every little detail and else little crow and don't leave any details out or I might have second thoughts on our deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys it has been a while since I have updated, there are reasons mostly cus it's the summer and I haven't been that inspired to write anything, anyway a few things to bring up before you get to the chapter.**

**First off is my chapters, unless there is something important in the chapter, big fight, plot twist or a lemon/lime if I ever get round to making one they will be short as the last thing anyone wants is a long ass filler chapter that serves no purpose to the story, if you want my chapters to be longer then just either leave a review or pm me, I always get back to them and I love reviews so feel free to.**

**Here are Haru's pairings as it stands right now, keep in mind that all the pairings are for the most part already sorted these are just the really obvious ones that most of you probably expected so here:**

**Akeno **

**Raynare**

**Sona**

**The next chapter will be up soon and I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks to everyone that followed and favorited the story you guys are the best, enjoy Ja Ne**

Chapter 3

Confessions and a deal struck

"Ok I'll tell them just please stop, that hurts" Haru loosens his grip on Raynare's shoulder, he grunts in annoyance at her childlike whining but otherwise doesn't say anything, when Raynare looks around the room and back at Haru, he cocks an eyebrow an obvious sign, '_get on with it_'.

Raynare takes a deep breath, "Ok I was ordered by Azazel-sama to track and observe, Issei Hyodo for a period of time because he believed him to have a strong and powerful Scared Gear, everything was normal, me and my companions set up in the abandoned church on the hill and began to take turns observing Issie-san, for about a week we observed him and took notes on his personality, habits and the leaking power coming from him, after that however, Kokabiel-sama came to us with new orders, "Issie Hyodo posses a significant threat, to the Girgori, he must be eliminated."

Issei pales at the information and the devils in the room frown at Raynare, Haru however seemed to thinking, "That doesn't make sense at all, I know Azazel, in fact I have worked for him several times, and one thing I do know is that he is a pacifist at heart and hates killing for any reason, that perverted old bastards only interests are Scared Gears and women, plus Kokabiel may be a high ranking officer but he doesn't have the authority to change orders that Azazel himself gave out and the old pervert would never send that psycho to deliver a message to one of his teams, that much I do know."

Everybody was now looking at Haru with shocked expressions, it took Haru a few minutes to notice the silence and stop his habit of chewing on his thumbnail when he thinks before seeing everybody's faces, he shrugged his shoulders and said in an annoyed tone, "What?"

Raynare answered shaking and still slightly shocked, "You, you worked for Azazel-sama but you're just a human. How can that be?!" Haru's expression turns to an annoyed one as he just realised that he shouldn't have let that particular information slip off his tongue, "Jezz alright, I am a mercenary for the hire, I have worked for all the factions at one time or another and all I have to say is that every high ranker in all the factions are weirdoes with extremely strange habits or quirks."

At that declaration everybody except Issei was about to shout at Haru and argue back when they stopped and actually pictured their leaders in their minds, Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall being the main offenders, before everyone sweatdropped and nodded and proceeded to become fascinated with the floor. Haru laughs openly at their embarrassment.

Rias finally realised what he had said and decided to bring him up on it. "Wait you said you were a mercenary? Then what are you doing here at the Academy." '_Damn, Sirzechs ordered me not to reveal that I was hired to protect her, come on Haru use that brain of yours, Aha that is it' _Haru's mouth forms into a smug smile, "I was hired by Azazel to investigate Raynare and her merry little band, he figured that their was a traitor in his ranks and was turning some of his men rouge, now that Raynare has confirmed that it seems to be Kokabiel, I can report in to him and proceed to shut down Raynare's cell."

Raynare looks up in shock, "What do you mean shut us down, your going to kill us aren't you!" Haru raises his hands in the universal gesture to calm down, "Relax, as much as I hate Fallen Angels, I'm not without mercy, if your comrades surrender peacefully then I will let them go and hand them over to Azazel same as you Raynare."

Raynare lets out a sigh of relief, Haru looks around the room and spots Issei, "Ah Issei so you made it then, sorry you probably don't have a clue what we are talking about do you?" Issei shakes his head and Haru looks at Rias and cocks his eyebrow, "You gona fill him in or am I going to have to do it?"

Rias deeply sighs and fills Issei on the situation that he finds himself in, caught between two of the major supernatural factions, one wanting him dead or at the least being observed carefully and the other her faction, the devils that wanted to recruit him and turn him into a devil, Issei looked nervous as he looked between Raynare and Rias, indecision clear on his face before Haru decides to do Rias a favour for dropping in uninvited.

"Issei if you become a devil and rise through the ranks you can legally get a harem of girls." Those words hit Issei like a tone of bricks, it took a second for his brain to reboot and process what Haru had just said, as soon as he had, he jumped in the air yelling, "I want to be a devil, turn me right now!"

Haru shakes his head as everybody in the room sweatdrops at Issei's response, '_So predictable'_ Rias walks toward Issei and instructs him to lay down and take off his shirt, he does blushing the whole time, Rias takes out a Pawn piece and inserts it into him, after a few seconds of nothing happening she frowns and keeps adding more and more Pawn pieces until she had used all of them, then Issei was encompassed in a red glow that took up his whole body, when it died down he had a faint magic signature and devil, bat like wings sticking out of his back.

Rias nods her head, "I'll take him home and bath him in my magic energy to speed in the process and get his body more use to magic, Haru-san and Raynare you are free to go and thank you for bringing this information to me, maybe we could work together to root out the traitor, if he is looking to start a war then we must do all that we can to prevent it."

Haru nods his head, "Agreed, I'll keep in touch, Raynare you are coming with me." Raynare nods her head and walks out with Haru back to his house.

Haru's house

"Welcome to my humble abode Raynare, do try not to blow it up as I would hate to have to pay to repair the damn thing" Haru's voice is literally dripping with sarcasm and contains a very cold and sharp tone to it, something Raynare picks right up on, "What's your problem with me or my race, yes I tried to kill your friend but I was just following orders, false orders but still orders."

Haru turns to face Raynare his emerald green eyes gleaming like a fire had been lit behind them his expression murderous, Raynare backs off as flames unintentionally ignite around Haru, his emotions going crazy, "You don't get the right to ask that question crow, as far as I'm concerned your kind are just at the top of my shitlist just behind Stray Devils, so shut your mouth if you know what's best for ya ok."

Raynare shivers both from the power and ice cold tone coming from him, his eyes unsettle her, something in them latches onto her heart and curiosity and refuses to let go, suddenly it clicks in her head, he is posturing much like she used to when ever the higher ups would ridicule her, he uses his anger as a way to escape his pain.

'_What on earth happened to you to make you act this way?' _ Raynare suddenly caught herself on and shook her head to clear her thoughts, '_What is wrong with me, this is the guy that burned my wings, kicked my ass, tortured and threatened me, so why do I care about him?'_

Raynare shakes off her thoughts and asks the obvious question, "Where am I going to sleep?" Haru grunts and motions her to follow him, they head upstairs and he opens a door, "This will be your room for the time being, I have set the alarm to wake you up early in the morning, since you are an ally, although a temporary one at the moment, I am going to train you up a bit because quite frankly. You suck."

Haru slams the door shut before Raynare can respond to his comments and walks back to his room and collapses on his bed, exhausted he covers his eyes with his arm, _'Mom, Grandpa I wonder what you would think of me right now, the choices I have made, the anger that I still carry, I wonder if you are watching me from up there and if you are I wonder if you are smiling.'_

_Haru's dream_

"_Ne ne Haru-chan!" I look round at my best friend, still dressed in that shrine maiden outfit, obviously she just came from practising with her mother, she's is blushing and seems to be nervous._

"_What's up Aka-chan." Aka-chan my little pet name for her, it never ceases to make her angry and make her puff her cheeks out, I think its cute so that's why I do it, "Moh I told you not to call me that meanie, Baka!" _

_I hold in my laughter at her expression and rub her head affectionately, "Ok seriously what's up Akeno-chan?" Akeno-chan rubs the sole of her foot several times through the snow gathered on the steps and refuses to meet my eyes, she takes a deep breath and looks up me, her expression completely serious and hopeful._

"_Ne would you, hate me if I was different Haru-chan?" Haru laughs slightly and shakes his head, "Aka-chan, baka, there is nothing that would make me hate you, I promise." Akeno smiles and her Fallen Angel wing unfurls itself from her back, my heartbeat speeds up, bile rises in my throat, I can barely breath, those wings, those accursed black wings, Aka-chan?_

_Darkness claims me yet again, the last thing I see, is a panicked Aka-chan screaming._

Haru wakes up with a start his heart thumping against his chest, sweating, taking a quick look around the room to confirm where he was, he sighs in relief and wipes off the sweat from his forehead, '_It's been a while since I have had that dream. I never really apologised to her for that and the next day I left, she must think terribly of me but I… no I am not going to make excuses, I left for my own selfish reasons and I hurt my only friend in the process. I'm a terrible person and a coward as well, there is no way and nothing I can do to make it up to her or to rebuild the bridge I burned that day.'_

'_Haha another sin to add to my already growing pile, I'm really am pathetic.'_ Haru shakes his head to dispel the thoughts scratching around in it and looks at his alarm clock, 8am, "Perfect Raynare should just be getting up right now, I might as well be a good host cook some breakfast and if she doesn't like it then I'll train her til she drops!"

Haru walks downstairs and starts to make a decent breakfast of bacon and eggs, enough for both him and Raynare, as he was setting the table he heard the alarm going off and Raynare slamming it to shut it off and cursing up a storm, he smirks and finishes setting the table, "Raynare, I've made some breakfast, come on down once you are ready."

An hour, it took a whole freaking hour for Raynare to come down the stairs, her hair still wet from the water of the shower, Haru's eyebrow is twitching a lot as he watches her walk down the stairs, grunting in annoyance, he breathes his flames at the bacon and eggs to heat them up so that he would have to waste more of his food on this ungrateful crow.

She sits down at the table and Haru drinks in her appearance, her choice in clothing is totally different from before, maybe it is just because she is just out of the shower, but she is only wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts that cling to her thighs, giving Haru a very delightful view of her milky white long legs, his eyes slowly move upward drinking in her very impressive figure and her body, her hips, flat stomach, large breasts and her very beautiful face and long wet hair, as Raynare takes another bite of food time slows down giving Haru a very nice sight of her mouth slowly covering her fork and her moaning in delight. Haru shakes his head as his brain finally processes that he is checking out someone he was fighting to the death with not just a couple of hours ago.

Fighting down his blush Haru talks to Raynare, "I'm going downstairs to prepare the training room, meet me down there once you are finished and we will begin and make sure you eat everything because we won't be stopping until dinner or if I'm feeling a little generous lunch."

Raynare's eyes widen in shock, more so at his tone of voice, it isn't as cold as before and he actually seems to be making an effort to make her feel at least a little bit welcome in his home.

Training room

The training room itself was a plain white room that covered a large space in the basement looking like the kind of white padded room you would find in an insane asylum, one thing about it thought was that I wasn't as it seemed, in fact the room itself was actually a permanent pocket dimension, anchored to the basement, one that Haru had been taught how to manipulate to his pleasure, so in once Raynare arrived down in the training room in a simple gym outfit Haru activated his magic and focused his mind on what kind of environment he wanted the dimension to change to.

In an instant the room warped into a desert outcrop with tones of rocks around, "Raynare I will now go over your weaknesses that I learned from our little fight yesterday." Haru closes his eyes and slowly recounts the events of the fight yesterday, seeing every attack, movement and obvious weakness in a clarity few people are capable of.

"First, you rely too much on your wings to give you the advantage in combat; if you were to face someone more accustomed to aerial combat such as myself you would be crushed without a doubt. Second you only seem to have one method of attack and that is constantly spamming and throwing your light spears at high speed and hoping to hit the target, this is a huge glaring weakness Raynare. Finally your temperament, you get angry too quickly and it affects your judgement, you are too easily riled up and that makes it easier for someone to lead you into a trap or a position that they want, in short because of your quick temper you are easy to manipulate."

Raynare looked on shocked at this man that just pointed out every weakness with brutal efficiency, he didn't hold anything back her wounded pride be dammed, Raynare slowly sinks into depression at every word that comes out of Haru's mouth, a black rain cloud forms over her head and starts to rain over her head, Haru opens his eyes and sees Raynare crouched over poking a finger in the sand and a rain cloud over her head, '_How the hell did that happen? What the fuck is up with that rain cloud?'_

Haru coughs into his hand and shakes Raynare out of her slump, "Now that we have that out of the way I have a few questions for you Raynare if you don't mind answering them?" Raynare nods her head and Haru smiles a little at her.

"Ok now I know that Fallen Angels and the normal Angels are used to throwing light spears, however, have you ever thought of changing the power and forming different things like swords or bows?" Raynare thinks about this and thinks back on all her training, the entire time all they focused on were aerial acrobatics and throwing spears, no mention of expanding their holy powers, "No as far as I know no one has ever tried to expand their powers further than the various spear forms."

Haru smirks and looks frustrated, "Ok Raynare form a light spear." Raynare forms her light spear and holds it out for him to inspect just like her instructors had used to, "Ok Raynare you can form them quickly, although this time I want you to halt the process at creating the spear, just focus the power and halt it before it forms into the spear."

Raynare hold her palms out forward and begins the process, in a few seconds a pulse of light forms between her hands and it turns into a large light floating in her hands, it seems harmless but Haru can feel the destructive power behind it. "Ok good now try to form it into something simply like a dagger." Raynare focuses and the light glows even more brightly and shifts forms to a small glowing pink dagger floating in mid air between her hands, Raynare grabs it and looks at it in distain, Haru notices this and shakes his head, "Don't look at your weapon like that Raynare, think about what you have there in your hand, a dagger, a small light weapon that is hard to see and easy to conceal, now think what would happen if you used it in your spears place, it is smaller, lighter and harder to track, even I would have a hard time dodging something the size of that if it was thrown at the same speed as your spears."

Raynare perks up after hearing that and looks at the small weapon in a whole new light, Haru looks at her and smiles, "Look just because it doesn't have the destructive power of a spear doesn't mean that it is useless, there are multiple ways to fight and kill opponents, straight out trying to kill with one shot is just one way others include, killing with bug bites, weaker attacks that wear down your enemy and make it easier to get that fatal blow and my favourite stealth and hit 'n' run tactics that is my primary fighting style anyway."

Raynare looks a little confused but otherwise nods her head, Haru looks around the training ground, "Raynare do me a favour and throw that dagger at that rock there I want to see how powerful it is." Raynare looks puzzled but faces the rock and throws the dagger one handily; the dagger sails through the air faster than the eye could follow until it impacts into the rock, the rock implodes and the dagger travels completely through it and buries itself in the sand behind it.

Haru cocks an eyebrow at the impressive destructive power of such a tiny dagger, while Raynare's jaw hits the floor. "Hmm seems you do have a lot of power Raynare it is just being wasted being formed into those oversized spears of your, I don't know who trained you or if you learned by trial and error but I am going to have to ask to forget most of what you have learned up til this point, you are geared more toward direct combat and each attack you throw does have the potential to be a kill shot, its just the method that you are using that is the problem."

Raynare pales and drinks in every word Haru is saying, "Hmm I think it would be best if we start by mastering your daggers, teaching you new skills and abilities with them and then proceeding on to another weapon that way you can retain the destructive power available to you and master you weapons and skills at the same time, sound good?"

Raynare nods her head and smiles, however that quickly fades as soon as Haru's fists erupt into flames and he grins at Raynare making her tremble. "Great so here is what we are going to be doing. I am going to be in the air and throwing low level fire spells at you. You are going to dodge them and throw those daggers at me, if I see you even try to make a spear I will char your ass understand?"

Haru's smile widens and he closes his eyes to add to the creepiness level, making Raynare go pale white in the face before she can open her mouth she leaps to the side to avoid the fireball barrelling toward her face, lands into a roll and throws the a newly made dagger at an airborne Haru who boosts to the side to dodge it before throwing a literal hail of fireballs at Raynare.

She dodges everything by the skin of her teeth and begins to run around the training field dodging fireballs while Haru laughs his ass off at her, "You're a fucking insane sadistic bastard!" Haru chuckles evilly, "My dear innocent pupil, if you aren't being tortured to body and mind breaking proportions then you aren't being trained properly and well I did learn from the best after all, now Dodge!" Haru laughs manically at Raynare whilst still throwing fireball after fireball, lazily dodging every dagger that gets thrown at him all the while Raynare was cursing up a storm at her mad in the head temporary sensei.

ORC Clubroom

Akeno suddenly froze in place a very erotic shiver ran up her spin hitting all her most sensitive spots and makes her space out into a lust induced day dream that had every other member in the room including the newly inducted Issei, shivering in fear and rapidly trying to find someone or something to keep their attention off the blushing, drooling, giggling sadist, everybody in that room could agree on one thing though, Maou help the man or woman that receives the attention of the Ultimate Sadist that made her this horny.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here is another update for you, hope you guys enjoy it and on that note here are a few things to discuss.**

**Firstly this is the first time I have ever wrote a lime or lemon so the feedback on this chapter especially is very important, in short i want you guys to give me your opinions on this chapter and on the lime in particular just so that i know what my readers want and how i can improve the fic more**

**Secondly the pairings still stand although you can now include the surprise appearance among them as well and more will be added as soon as they become obvious there is no point on having a pairing when the character wont even show up until much later on**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks to all of you who have, reviewed, followed and favorited the fic you guys are amazing Ja Ne **

Chapter 4

Revelations

Training room

The training room looks like it was subjected to a full on battle, craters and scorch marks litter the field and most of the rocks have been reduced to either dust or piles of pebbles, laying panting in one of the craters is one very exhausted and beaten up Raynare

Panting for air, her clothes have been turned to rags, her hair singed and sweating like crazy thanks to the shear heat of dodging Haru's fire at close range for hours on end, "You're. A. Fucking. Sadistic. Bastard!" Raynare can barely manage to get a breath and who can blame her, she just had a sparring session with a training nut/sadist for 4 hours.

Haru standing over Raynare smirks as he examines the damage dealt to her, "Relax you only got minor injuries and burns; you'll be all healed up by tomorrow and I've got some special medical cream to help with the burns so you'll be fine." Raynare doesn't answer back instead she raises one hand wearingly and flips the bird at him before closing her eyes and blacking out, Haru raises an eyebrow, "Well I can't say she doesn't have spirit that much is for damn sure." He scratches the back of his head as he looks down at his unconscious student, "I'd better take her upstairs and get her cleaned up, something tells me she would be even more pissed off if I left her in those rags and in a crater to boot and I'd rather avoid her righteous fury or at the least lessen it a little."

Haru slides his arms underneath her and lifts her up bridal style and carries her up the stairs towards her bedroom, the whole time he cant take his eyes off of her, every inch of exposed skin, her shapely legs and ass, her wonderfully large breasts and her cute face, Haru blushes as he is basically checking out his own student, '_Whoa student? Where did that come from? And isn't she older than me? This is just too weird to deal with right now!'_

Haru pushes up against her door and enters the room and his eyes widen in shock, for the most part the room is exactly as it was when he first got the house, Spartan with just the essentials in it but on the bed where several cute little bear plushies that she had obviously brought with her and on her bed side table was the little pink scrunchy that Issei had bought her on their "date". Haru looks around the room stunned, '_Is this all she has with her? Clothes and few toys and a memento from a mission? This is just unbelievable I should give her the chance to go back and get some more of her stuff back as long as she doesn't make contact with her old group.'_

Haru sets Raynare down on the bed and pulls her into a sitting position and starts to take off her clothes, first her ruined top, leaving her in a very sexy purple lacy bra that has Haru's face lighting up in a massive blush and his eyes flicking up and down like a yo-yo, next was her tattered leggings and surprise she was wearing a matching pair of lacy purple panties, now this had Haru nearly passing out from a nose bleed and had his "little dragon" standing at attention so he closes his eyes and looks around for some nightwear to put on her, looking around he spots a set of navy blue pyjama bottoms and top and quickly scoops them up and slips them on her, now that she was dressed, he pulls back the covers and lays her down and covers her up, before he leaves out the door, he notices a small strand of hair that has drooped down onto her face, kneeling down her slowly pins it behind her ear and gets a good proper look at her face.

He blushes a little as his mind finally registers how cute Raynare's face actually is when she is sleeping soundly, he feels a strange heat forming in his gut and feels like a force is pulling him toward her, shaking his head Haru snaps out of his trance and quickly gets up and leaves, switching off the light and closes the door, he backs up against it and buries his head in his hands, _'What are you thinking you idiot, she's a fucking crow and she tried to kill Issei and you not two days ago! Get a grip!'_

Haru his minding buzzing decides to call it a night and slumps back toward his room and his bed, '_Crap tomorrow is a school day and I have to get Raynare sorted, no way is she staying here unsupervised and I also have to get in contact with old man Azazel and inform him of the situation that is if he isn't too busy being a lazy assed old pervert.'_

With those thoughts Haru closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Haru's dream_

"_Haru are you sure that you want to do this, you know you don't have to go down this path." Haru looks at his sensei with a torn look, he really doesn't want to leave but deep down in his heart he knows this is what he has to do, "I am sorry sensei but I feel like I must, I am the only one left and I have an obligation to avenge them, I know what going down this path will lead to and I promise you I wont lose myself to hatred."_

_The tall man in white robes with jet black hair sighs in frustration and defeat, "I can see that I can do nothing to change your mind, you have made your choice and I wish you lucky and a safe journey." Haru smiles and a few tears run down his face, he hugs the man that had become a surrogate father to him for a few minutes before letting go and smiling widely, "Tell Akeno-chan that I am sorry for leaving wont you Barakiel-sensei."_

_Barakiel smiles at his pupil, "I will Haru-san good luck, son."_

Haru wakes with a gasp and sits up, sweat pouring off of him and panting for breath, looking up around his room he grits his teeth, _'That was the last time I saw him, the day after I left the Himejima clan attacked and killed Akenos mother and almost killed Akeno. God when I heard that I broke down and wanted nothing more than to leave and try to find her, but I couldn't I just couldn't, I sorry Akeno-chan!'_

Haru lets a few tears to run down his face before wiping them away, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and headed downstairs to begin preparing breakfast for both him and Raynare. Looking up at the clock it read 7:00 so they had about 2 hours until they had to get to school, leaving the soup to heat up on the oven he walks up to Raynare's room and knocks on the door, "Raynare are you awake?" There is no answer at the door so Haru gets annoyed thinking that she is still asleep, he walks through the door with his eyes down on the door knob, "Dammit Raynare its time to wak-"

(**If you guys thought I was going to do one of those cliché main character walks in on female while they are changing and then gets pummelled skits then you are very much mistaken.)**

Haru halts in place his face lighting up in a blush, Raynare was in bed like he thought and was still fast asleep, the only problem was that she had obviously kicked off the covers in her sleep which were now laying on the floor and Raynare was still laying in bed curled up in a ball with a small bit of drool coming out of her mouth that was hanging half open, Haru looks at this and can only think one think as he covers his face to hide the blush, '_She is so damn cute!'_

Haru takes a deep breath to regain his composure and walks over to the bed, kneels down and gentle shakes Raynare to wake her up, "Raynare, it's time to wake up." The shaking does its job as Raynare slowly wakes up, obviously still groggy from just waking up, she looks around his half lidded eyes until they land on the smiling face of Haru, "Have a nice sleep Raynare?"

Raynare blinks three times before pinching her left cheek hard enough to leave a red mark, "Itai!" Haru chuckles and shakes his head, "No Raynare this is no dream, now hurry up and get ready breakfast is nearly ready." Raynare looks confused and looks around, taking in that she was in her bed and she was in her bedroom, looking down she sees that she is in her nightwear, the instant she realised this Raynare blushed heavily but one thought kept bugging her, '_Why is he being so nice and how did he change me into my nightwear!?'_

Haru was downstairs when he heard the yell from upstairs whether it was from embarrassment or indignation he couldn't tell but it didn't stop him from having a good chuckle over it.

30 minutes later Raynare came down the stairs dressed in her clothes that she had worn on her date with Issei and had transformed back into her "Yuma" form, Haru narrows his eyes, "Please drop that illusion I'd rather not talk with an illusion, I would rather talk with the real Raynare."

"Yuma" blushed pure red and drop the illusion, her clothes her way to small to fit her frame so her assets were clearly visible making Haru avert his gaze away from them with a blush, Raynare noticed this and smirks, pushing her hands down on the chair and squeezing her breast together she asks Haru in a husky tone, "What's the matter Haru-sensei see something you like?" Haru looks back and his blush intensifies and immediately covers his nose to stop the impending nosebleed that was threatening to make an appearance.

Flustered he yells out, "For Gods sake woman will you stop that!" Raynare burst out laughing and starts rolling around on the floor clutching her stomach as busts a gut laughing at his reaction, she actually started crying a little as she stood back up and sat back down on the chair still giggling a little and pointing at Haru, "That was hilarious, I can't tell if you're a major prude or a closet pervert haha!" Haru forehead explodes in a tick mark and he smirks, "I'll have you know that I am a pervert but only at appropriate times, mostly in bed and I haven't received a single complaint."

Raynare blushes at the implications however that turns to unexplained and unexpected anger, "Wait a minute your younger than me and your telling me your not a virgin!" Haru closes his eyes and relives the memory of that day, the day that his partner left him.

**Xxxxxxx Small lime here if you're sensitive or underage skip until the next set of xs xxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Small note here and I know it is not common but whatever need to get this out there, this goes for all my fics, all limes and lemons are going to be detailed so expect them to be long. I am taking a chance on making this lime as this fic is quite short so it would be easy to reupload or edit if I need to, if nothing happens then great and I will start to put limes and lemons in all of my fics, if something does well you guys will just have to use your imaginations.**

_Flashback_

_"What the hell are you serious!?"_

_A teenage Haru looks at his partner in shock as she starts to disrobe, a smirk on her face, "Awww come on is little Haru embarrassed? Come on big guy you know as well as I do that there is a very real chance that you are going to die on this next mission and that the devils are closing in on me." She wraps one of her hands around Haru's neck and looks into his emerald eyes, "This is the last time that we will ever get to see each other, Haru and I want to make this night special for us, so please just be with me tonight." Reaching around his neck she slowly pulls him into a small kiss_

_Haru freezes as their lips connect, the feel of her soft lips pressed against his turn his mind to mush and a fire starts to rage in his body, he starts to move and pulls her closer to him, he feels something wet and warm on his bottom lip, his eyes widen as he realises it is her tongue, he opens his mouth only slightly and she takes full advantage pushing her hot, warm tongue and explores his mouth with vigour making Haru moan at the feeling._

_She stops kissing him making him whine before a sly grin crosses her face and she pushes him onto the bed and straddles him, crawling her way up him she cups his face again and kisses him deeply, this time Haru responds with gusto, kissing her back ,biting lightly on her lower lip and pushing his own tongue into her mouth, while this was going on their hands were busy exploring each others bodies._

_Her hands run underneath his shirt and explore his chest, every muscle every little sensitive area making him shiver and buck his hips making them grind up against each other every time she found a sweet spot, likewise Haru was running his hands across her stomach feeling her soft creamy skin in his hands and travel upward until they reached her bra covered breasts in a moment of pure instinct he grabs it and yanks it downward freeing her generously sized DD cup breasts._

_Haru deepens the kiss and begins to fondle her breasts, grabbing the soft lumps in his hands and gently squeezing and rubbing them, making her moan in ecstasy in his mouth and making her nipples harden from the attention, Haru starts to feel bolder, slipping one of his legs in between hers, he flips her over and now he is on top and in control, seeing her shocked look he smirks and attacks her lips again._

_Haru moves his hands around to her back and fumbles with her bra strap, (seriously the bra strap is a pain in the ass and frustrating as all hell!) finally after a few attempts he unclips it and removes the straps down her arms, once they are removed she pushes him backward and takes the bra off from underneath her clothes and throws it to the floor, (ok last little note here, this is hot as hell, if you have a girlfriend and she hasn't done this ever, you are missing out) leaving her nude underneath her T-shirt, her breast clearly visible underneath her hard nipples pressing against the cotton._

_That sight makes Haru's face redden even more and sends his hormones into overdrive, his cock standing at full mast in his shorts, biting his bottom lip, Haru growls and grabs her wrists and pins her down, his eyes are ablaze with power and lust, he slams his mouth onto hers and she moans as his mouth is hotter than before and filled with magic making her lips tingle and tender, his tongue invades her mouth and it too is filled with his magic, this simple little kiss was making her wetter than all their previous activities and she was loving every moment of it._

_Haru grabs her T-shirt and hoists it over her head leaving her completely top half naked, Haru drinks in the sight and slowly leans down and gives one of her nipples a light lick, making her moan and buck her hips, Haru smirks and covers the nipple with his mouth and starts to lick and suck on it while at the same time pinching and rolling the other nipple between his thumb and finger, "Ohh fuck Haru-kun that feels amazing don't stop!"_

_Haru smiles at her encouragement and attacks her nipples more and more, switching between them, she wraps her hands around his head and presses it closer egging him on even more, "Oh fuck Haru-kun stop let me play too." With a sultry smirk she flips him onto his back yet again and starts to undo his belt and jeans, throwing both onto the floor and leaving Haru in just his boxers with a very noticeable tent poking up from it._

_She licks her lips, "Oh look what I found a special treat just for me, Haru-kun you really shouldn't have, hehe itadakimasu (1) sliding his boxers down to his knees she frees Haru's erect cock from his boxers and looking up there it was an impressive 7 inches especially since he was only barely sixteen, "Oh Haru-kun you are already this big? You are going to be pleasing a lot of women when you are older that is for sure so take these lesson to heart ne?"_

_Haru looks confused and was about open his mouth to ask what she meant, instead a long moan came out instead as she took the head of his cock and licked it sending pleasurable shivers down his back and making him buck his hips, she smirks and opens her mouth and shallows down his cock as he bucks his hips._

_Haru was in heaven his cock felt amazing and his moans certainly told how great it felt, she looks up at him and starts to slowly bob her head up and down on his cock, wrapping her tongue around the tip and licking it every time she moved her head up and taking a deep breath she takes his entire length into her mouth the tip going down into her throat, suppressing her gag reflex she shallows, making her throat contract and grip the tip of Haru's cock tighter making him buck his hips in search of more pleasure, 'Well little Haru lets see how long you can last.'_

_She starts to take him deeper into her mouth and starts to hum the vibrations in her throat adding to his pleasure, "Oh fuck, oh god fucking hell more!" She smirks and decides to finish him off in one go, reaching down she starts to slowly play with his balls, adding a small amount of magic to her finger tips and to her tongue she pulls out all the stops and Haru's eyes snap open at the overwhelming pleasure, "Oh fuck, shit I'M CUMMING!"_

_Thick ropes of cum shot down into her throat, instead of the usual sour taste his is actually sweet and a lot warmer than usual, she has no problem swallowing his delicious cum. Standing up she removes her pants and panties leaving her naked, she straddles him and puts his tip against her entrance, "Ready for the main course Haru-kun?"_

_Haru nods, "Yes please Kuroka-chan!"_

(**Ok i know that Kuroka puts nya at the end of her sentences, you don't need to remind me of that but for that lime i wanted to get the shock and surprise factor in so i left her vocal tic out it, every other appearance will have it)**

Xxxxxxxxxxx Lime End you guys can uncover your eyes know hahaha xxxxxxxx

"Haru? Hey Haru? Haru!"

Haru falls back onto the floor as Raynare had just quite literally shouted right in his face, "What the hell Raynare?!" She frowns and pouts at the same time, "You were spaced out, and I have been trying to snap you out of it for half an hour now!" Haru smiles and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah sorry about that, I have eidetic memory, sometimes I zone out and get lost in a memory." Raynare stares at him, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Raynare turns around sharply, "Hmph must have been a really nice memory if it gave you a nosebleed!" Haru wipes his hand underneath his nose and sees fresh blood, instantly freaks out and pinches it and holds a tissue to stop the bleeding, Raynare is red in the face and is fuming from the information she just received, '_Wait why do I care that he has been with someone, he is just my temporary teacher, with the body of a god, personality and powers to match, oh god I cant possibly be falling for this guy, can i?'_

She is snapped out of her musing/freaking out by Haru, "Raynare, lets go, I'm bringing you to school with me today, I need to bring you to the Student Council and see about transferring you in." Raynare looks shocked, "Why do I have to transfer to Kouh exactly?" Haru deadpans at her, "Seriously you really think I am gona let you mooch off of me here while I am suffering in that god awful place, I think not, I suffer you suffer those are the rules!"

Raynare looks ready to argue with him, but thinks twice about it, "Oh what's the point, you would probably just get me transferred anyway so fuck it, I am in, lets go." Haru sweatdrops as she marches out the door, '_Is that sarcasm? Ah well fuck it'_

Outside the school

"Ok I have to warn you before we go in, this entire area is devil territory and the Student Council is made up of the Sitri heir and her peerage so expect some hostility but as long as you are with me then there should be no problem at all. Just don't do anything stupid ok Raynare?" Raynare opens her mouth to argue but is silenced by shouts and screams

"Kyaaa who is that with Haru-sama!"

"How dare that slut get close to our Haru-sama!"

"Haru you lucky bastard scoring such a hottie!"

"Haru-sama I want your babies!"

Haru shivers and goes deathly pale, grabs Raynare by the hand and runs for the main building, running inside and up the stairs toward the Student Council building, stopping to rest on a stairwell Haru pants out and starts to regain his natural tanned colour, "Fucking fangirls I swear to god they are a plague on humanity and deserve nothing less than annihilation!" Raynare sweatdrops at his attitude but can't help but agree with him, fangirls are freaking insane and scary as all hell.

They arrive at the Student Council room, Haru just walks on in again… mentally he is smirking, he enjoys pissing people off, especially if that person so happens to have a stick shoved up their asses.

Sona sees Haru standing there and immediately a tick mark starts to throb on her forehead, "Dragneel-san I believe this the third time I have told you about knocking on a door before entering." Haru's smirk widens, "I'm sorry I must have gone death from all the fangirls squealing at the main gate, can you repeat that for me?" Sona's fists start to clench and her magic power starts to release unintentionally from his little barb, Haru grins and raises his hands to defend himself, "Ma ma I was only joking Sitri-san."

As soon as the words left his mouth the entire Student Council tensed up and was ready to tear him apart, Sona's magic power spiked and Haru spiked his own magic to match her, red and blue, fire and icy auras collided in the middle of the room, the shear power coming from the two of them was intense that it made quite a few members of her peerage pass out from the pressure.

Haru grins, "How bout we stop this little pissing contest and get down to business then Sitri-san?" Sona relaxes a little and reduces her power output and Haru responds in kind, "Now then I am here to make a request, I have a friend with me and I wish her to be transferred into this school, rest assured that I will be keeping a close watch on her and I will be pulling some strings to get her transferred into my own class, all you need to do is to start the administrative process is that agreeable?"

Sona looks out the door and sees Raynare standing there looking awkward and narrows her eyes, obviously she could sense that she was a Fallen Angel but looking back at Haru something about him made her trust him just a little, "Fine but you owe me for this and I plan to collect on it later, now get out and get to class." Haru chuckles does a mocking bow to Sona and leaves out the door.

"Well that was interesting hahaha." Raynare sweatdrops, "Do you make it a habit to piss of everybody you meet?" Haru's face goes dead serious, "Why not if you piss them off you can get under their skin and once you can do that you can manipulate them how you see fit, once you piss someone off they are more likely to make mistakes and that is exactly what you want them to do, remember that Raynare because by the time I am done with you I will be expecting you to be able to piss off even that stoic little Koneko-chan."

Raynare sweat drops and gives him a "are you serious" look and Haru just holds his gaze with her, she loses the staring contest and throws her arms up in defeat, "Alright so what now?" Haru smiles, "You can go back home while I get suffer through this hell." Raynare looks shocked, "You are actually trusting me to stay at your house alone?"

Haru smirks and snorts, "Ha really nice one, hell no." Holding out his arm and hovering it over the floor he fires a burst of magic through his palm, **Fire Clone!** In a swirl of flames stands a perfect copy of Haru, the copy blinks and high fives the original before turning to Raynare who rolls her eyes, "You are just full of surprises aren't you."

Haru smiles a Cheshire cat smile, "Lady you have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long overdue update I have just been having a lot of work to do and I haven't been feeling all that inspired to write much as well as making some new fics as well.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and rest assured that the next chapter will be longer til next time Ja Ne **

Chapter 5

The Incident

Haru is bored out of his freaking mind, it really sucks when you are a genius in highschool-especially when your I.Q is through the roof and you have already mastered everything to a university level so he is doing what every single, lazy/ bored genius does (I'm looking at you Shikamaru); has his head buried in his arms and is heavily sleeping on his desk, ignoring all external life or at least that is what it seems what he is doing.

The reality is that he isn't heavily sleeping, in fact Haru is deep in thought planning everything using every single bit of information available to him, which when you are a mercenary of Haru's calibre is a **lot** of information.

'_Ok so Sona is most likely going to be keeping a close eye on me now, I just have to get under her skin more so looks like I'm paying a visit to the roof again, at least I can avoid those goddamned fangirls._

_I know for a fact that Koneko Tojo is Kuroka's little sister, Shirone, despite the name change. Hmm, I'll see if I can get some of my underworld contacts to dig up some of the dirt of Kuroka's old master, see if I can get evidence of what that son of a bitch was up to and hopefully I can get her to open up and then Kuroka can stop running hopefully._

_Raynare is steadily improving and at this rate of development I wouldn't be surprised if she gains her second set of wings after a few more sparring sessions, only problem is that it's literally me and her against her old group and an unknown number of Stray Exorcists._

_I need allies that I can count on and from the looks of things neither the Sitri, nor the Gremory heirs have any intention of attacking the crows; probably too worried about breaking the peace treaty and starting another war._

_None of my friends or contacts are in the city at the moment so right now all I have as back up is Raynare and I can't go to Azazel, the old pervert would take too long to make a move and would want an explanation, plus he would want me to investigate who the traitor is even though Raynare has stated that it was Kokabiel. That guy is way too soft on his subordinates.._

_Best approach is to investigate the crows nest, gather information on their numbers and fighting ability before engaging, and if possible, save the crows inside for more information and possible double agents; if that fails hand them over to Azazel. This will insure that Rias Gremory remains safe and that I am working to my employer's orders.'_

"HARU DRAGNEEL, WAKE UP!"

A piece of chalk hits Haru on his head startling him out of his thoughts, the sensei look pissed and ready to make an example out of him, "Answer the question on the board young man!" Haru examines the question, an advanced algebra equation that was without a doubt new material for everyone in the room, no wonder the sensei was pissed, Haru smiles an answers it perfectly, leaving the sensei and his peers stunned before putting his head back down and dozing off to sleep.

Lunch

Haru wakes up at the sound of the bell, still half sleeping and his eyes half lidded, that changes quickly though because as soon as he raises his head and the girls in the class see his face they scream about how cute he is and run at him, Haru's eyes widen and runs out of the room leaving only a smoke impression of him in his place that quickly gets blown away by the horde of fan girls chasing after him, Haru curses whoever created the fan girl and vows to boil him alive for creating this scourge of humanity

Haru manages to ditch the horde of fangirls within a few minutes of leaving the classroom, a simple matter of diving and hiding behind a staircase ensured that they would lose track of him, he goes through his mental checklist and decides to head to the roof for the inevitable confrontation with miss Sona Sitri.

Thankfully Haru managed to avoid the fangirls that made an offer to give Cerberus a root canal a fucking good idea and managed to get to the roof without incident. Closing and bolting the door shut from the outside Haru lets go a silent sigh of relief, he could handle stray devils, exorcists and the occasional demonic or holy creature, he could handle the excessive personalities of the leaders of the three fractions, he could even handle the fact that almost all of the males that he knew currently including the Archangel Michael were either openly perverted or closet perverts that had delusions of grandeur.

But the one thing that he could not handle was a horde of fangirls, nothing and nobody could ever find a way to deal with them and any methods that were meant to deal with them always seemed to backfire and lead to them either becoming more ravenous or worse multiplying!

Haru stiffens as a cold chill runs up his spine at the mere thought of that occurring when an irritated voice shouted behind him, "This is the fourth time I have told you about knocking before entering a room Dragneel-san!" Haru smirks at hearing Sona sounding so pissed off, he turns round and sees Sona and her vice president sitting there frowning at him with a spread of food on the ground laid out on a picnic blanket.

'_Well isn't that clique but then again since when are any of the three factions ever been original.' _Haru's smirk widens as he finds yet another way to royally piss of Sona Sitri, "Well excuse my rudeness Sitri-san but I do believe that this is a publicly accessible space and as such one should not have to knock on the door, especially when one is running in fear of losing ones chastity. _'Hmm I wonder if I revealed that I was not a virgin would they give up? No bad Haru that would make it worse and attract even more of the wretched creatures from the abyss.'_

Sona was dumbfounded that he had turned her own argument against her and his continued use of her real family name her face lighted up in a ruby red blush of anger and embarrassment, her emotions raging she really didn't think about her response.

"Cretin you dare use my family name so casually for a mere human you have guts and I challenge you to a match right this second!" Haru raises an eyebrow at her, he really didn't expect her to break so easily or so quickly but then again most nobles aren't use to being the butt of any jokes or embarrassment.

Giving a low mocking bow Haru grins in mid bow but quickly hides it and replies to her in his most sarcastic manner, "Of course my Lady Sitri I would be honoured to have a match, what pray tell will we be playing?" Sona's fury reaches its boiling point, she grabs her vice president and marches over to Haru and grabs him by the scruff and teleports off of the roof.

Student Council Office

Haru stumbles out of the teleportation seal that appears on the ground of the student council office, he shakes his head to regain his balance and his wits at the sudden vertigo and nausea of sudden unexpected teleportation, Sona smirks at her small victory, Tsubaki behind her stifles a giggle with her hand, a sly grin present on her face.

Haru looks back at the smirking Sona and grins, "Well that was a dirty tactic. But then again I should have expected as much from a devil." Sona and Tsubaki stiffen and a cold glare from both of them makes Haru shiver, '_I should be careful this is a dangerous game I am playing but if I do it right I could gain an important ally.'_

When Sona speaks again her voice is ice cold like the depths of hell itself, "And what do you know of devils human?" Haru sweats a little at her tone and curses that she had this kind of effect on him, "I am just a humble mercenary making his way in the world, of course I have worked for all three factions in the past, whenever they have a job and the money to back it up, I will take it in a heartbeat." _'Along with any information on the group that attacked my family.' _

Obviously that goes unsaid and Sona's reaction was quite comical, her jaw hits the floor mirroring Tsubaki behind her and Haru just chuckles at her, '_I should really keep score of how many times I one up her this is just too much fun to stop.' _As quickly as the laughter came it stopped.

Haru bows mockingly again, "Well then shall we get on with this match of your Sona-san?" Sona shakes her head and nods, keeping quiet to avoid further embarrassment and leads the way into her private room and her very own chessboard.

(I apologise in advance as I have never played chess in my life and have no intention too, so you're going to have to use your imaginations on this one.)

"So you're a mercenary then?

_Clink, clink _

"Yes, what of it?"

_Clink clink_

"Just curious about how a mercenary us doing at school?"

_Clink Clink_

"I don't suppose you would buy that I am completely my education in hopes of getting of the business?"

_Clink clink_

"Please do I look like a fool?"

_Clink Clunk_

Haru raises his eyebrows and grins, "Is that a rhetorical question or…" and left the sentence hanging to annoy her… which it does, she starts to shake and a huge red tick mark appears on her forehead, breaking her concentration on the game (which incidentally everyone just lost lol look it up if you don't get it)

Haru smirks and makes move.

"Your in check."

Sonas eyes widen and shock is obvious on her face, looking at board, she sees that he is right, he is positioned perfectly to check her king on his next move using his rook. Her eyes wide she stutters out a question, "H h How?"

Haru smirks, "Misdirection and distraction are two of my specialties Miss Sona now then I do believe our little game is at an end."

With that Haru moves his rook into checkmate, leaving Sona stunned at having lost without even knowing how he had done it, Haru grins a foxy grin as he walks out the door, "We should play again some time it is quite fun." And with that he shut the door and went home.

Haru arrives at his house and opens the front door, standing there are his Fire clone and Raynare, looking that they have been through the ringer several times over, Haru cocks any eyebrow at their state and their sheepish behaviour before clicking his fingers and dismissing the clone who breaks into flames that travel back to Haru and sink into him right below where his heart is located, as soon as the memories are reclaimed and are viewed Haru does a spit-take without even drinking a liquid and Raynare's blush goes up several levels.

Memories of the clone

"Alright Raynare, same exercise as yesterday, get ready!" Haru's clone and Raynare had headed back to the house and had went back into the training grounds, done their warm ups and stretches and now Raynare was in for another round of pure sadistic training.

And that is exactly what Raynare got, as soon as the warms ups were done, Clone Haru took to the sky and started to rain down fireball after fireball directly at her, making her dodge desperately to avoid getting hit dead on by a potentially lethal threat.

"You fucking sadist, are you sure that you aren't trying to kill, FUCKING HELL THAT HAS MY HAIR YOU JUST BURNT YOU BASTARD."

Clone Haru smirks evilly and chuckles, "Yes I am trying to kill you there would be no point in attacking you with anything less than that, you wouldn't make any progress if I didn't, NOW DODGE!"

Raynare dodges another fireball and starts to fireback with light knives whenever she got the opportunity starting the dance of death in the training grounds, every attack aimed to kill, powerful enough to kill with one hit, their blood and adrenalin pumping, dancing back and forth each attack and dodge almost serene and beautiful, this dance of death between human and fallen angel.

Eventually something had to happen to break the spell that seemed to have been placed on them and it just so happened to be right when their training started to get more up close and personal.

Getting decidedly bored of just throwing ranged attacks mindlessly at a fast moving target, Clone Haru decides to kick it up a notch and goes into a dive straight at Raynare who widens her eyes before making several light knifes and throwing them at the incoming clone.

Said clone easily avoids them by twisting in mid air and righting himself in one movement, he funnels his magic to his fists and they ignite into flames as he prepares to charge straight into Raynare, flaming fists of death first.

Not the brightest idea ever, since Raynare caught on to the very obvious tactic and had a simply solution, fly upward and avoid it completely, to which end she did, sprouting her black crow wings form her back, she springs upward and flares her wings to take her skyward, avoiding Haru's brute force charge altogether.

Red faced and more than a little embarrassed at being outsmarted Clone Haru pulled up from the shallow dive and soared upwards coming to level with Raynare. Red flaming wings faced off against black crow wings both of the sparring partners smirking at each other.

That moment last all of about a second as both immediately flew straight at each other and began to engage each other in a meeting of fists, Raynare had taken the idea from Haru to wrap her magic around her fists and coat them with light magic, if there was one that fallen angels were weak too was hand to hand combat as most never bothered to ever learn it thinking it beneath beings of their stature.

Clone Haru smirks as he dodges one of Raynare's fists that swings close by his head and goes through his dark black locks and fires off another flaming fist toward her gut and finally connects with the counter strike, knocking the wind out of her and finally doing some damage to her, burning away a patch of her clothes around her gut where his fist had landed a hit.

Unfortunately this hit also had a very bad affect on her, it caused her to follow everyone's reaction to being hit in the gut, curl into a ball, in midair, while her wings were the only thing keeping her airborne, this all cumulated into Raynare curling into a ball and falling into a nose dive from a height were contact with the ground would surely kill her.

His eyes wide with worry, Clone Haru goes into a nose dive and folds his wings back to increase his velocity, trying to reach the currently cannonballing fallen angel, he grits his teeth and flares his magic at the soles of his feet, giving me more speed to reach her.

A few feet from the ground he finally catches her and grabs her and hugs her frame close to his chest as he was going to fast to pull out of the dive, at the last possible second, Haru shifts his body so that his back is facing the ground and moves his left leg and sends a flare of flame to propel them at an angle, rather than ending up in a crater in the floor, they end up bouncing painfully off the ground a few times like a stone on water before finally sliding to a stop, his back heavily bruised.

During those moments however something happened, Raynare moved a few times in Haru's arms during the bounces and ends up breaking his hold and lying on top of him with they finally stop moving.

Her breasts are lying on Haru's hardened chest, her hair falling around Haru's head draping over them like a private curtain, her spot is right on top of Haru's bulge and finally and most importantly, during the landing their mouths had smashed together, so they were now sharing a very intimate liplock.

Their eyes meet and both parties are shocked by this rather unforeseen change of events, Haru can't believe what is happening, he is _kissing_ a fallen angel, one of the races that he is at best neutral with and hates most of the time but Raynare's lips are very soft on his and her scent is filling his nose, a very light scent of strawberries and vanilla.

Haru is overwhelmed by the intoxicating sent, the taste and softness of her lips and then one thing happens to tip him over the scale, his inner flame flares to previously unimaginable heights, spreading throughout his entire body, filling him with such raw heat and power like he had never known, slowly he gives into his basest desire to enjoy this little bit of contact to its fullest.

He closes his eyes and sinks into the kiss and kisses her back, his hand goes to her back and starts to rub up her spine sending shivers running up it and making her stiffen and moan into the kiss, he opens his eyes to see her eyes still in shock and her cheeks sporting a very cute cherry red blush.

Smiling into the kiss he deepens it a little, pulling her down more into it, of course this had the unintended affect of bringing her clit closer to his raging bulge, the contact of which made both of their hormones start to kick them up the ass.

The lust filled moan from Raynare sparks Haru's inner flame even more and the heat gets too intense for him to think straight anymore, taking advantage of her now open move he slides his tongue into her mouth and starts to explore her mouth.

Raynare is shocked by everything that is happening; it is too much for her to comprehend all she knows is that it feels good, _really_ good , like nothing she had ever felt before and her body and a little voice at the back of her head was begging for it to ever end.

Eventually they had to break apart gasping for air, a single line of spit connecting their mouths, both participants, whole faces were red with a blush and were panting, their bodies and lust filled minds begging to reconnect and experience that delicious glorious heat, their eyes lidded and heavy they move to reconnect.

Just before they could, they both hear a banging of a door shutting from upstairs, their eyes widen, their blushes deepen to volcanic levels and they quickly jump away from each other and run up stairs, trying to avoid Not Clone Haru who had just came home, obviously they failed spectacularly.

Haru blinks and a steady red rose blush works its way up from his neck as he experiences everything, the kiss, the heat, the touching, hears the moans and feels the burning desire that raged inside him, he quickly looks to the floor in embarrassment and takes an attentive look up at Raynare who's face has glowing a very cute pink…

'_Cute?... Aw Fuck!'_


End file.
